As network communications among multiple computing devices have become ubiquitous, the quantity of information available via such network communications has increased exponentially. For example, the ubiquitous Internet and World Wide Web comprise information sourced by a vast array of entities throughout the world, including corporations, universities, individuals and the like. Due to the sheer volume of information available to computing devices through network communications with other computing devices, users increasingly turn to search engines to find the information they seek. Search engines typically enable users to search for any topic and receive, from this vast volume of information, identifications of specific content that is deemed to be responsive to, or associated with, the users' queries. User queries to search engines can comprise queries that explicitly identify a particular geographic location. In such instances, search engines can utilize the explicitly identified geographic location to more accurately identify content deemed to be responsive to such a query. User queries can also comprise queries that only implicitly reference a particular geographic location, such as queries for information associated with geographic locations that are proximate to a searching user's current geographic location. In such instances, if the user's computing device is a location-aware computing device, such as the ubiquitous GPS-enabled cell phone, then the user's current geographic location can be provided with the user's query and the search engine can, again, utilize such geographic information to more accurately identify contents deemed to be responsive to such a query.